


Toph is cockblocking herself

by FrogBoy0



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Background Relationships, Blind Character, Dancing, Established Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, Flirting, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Toph Beifong, POV Third Person, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogBoy0/pseuds/FrogBoy0
Summary: Just a Katoph fanfic because let's be honest, there isn't enough stuff for these two idiots.And there was no use being jealous anymore, they weren't even together anymore. It's been two years since Aang and Katara had broken off their two and a half year relationship. Logically, Toph knew that her grudge held against the past relationship was irrational. That she should be happy that her friends had split up on neutral terms and were still close to one another.OrToph is highkey a big nerd who has liked Katara since the war, unknown that Katara likes her back.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Toph is cockblocking herself

It wasn't that Toph hated Aang. To be honest, it was quite the opposite. And as much as she could say otherwise, she admired the boy- in fact, it was hard not to. To others, he was clever and charming. To others, he was this all powerful avatar who battled Flame King Ozai, took away his bending, and ended the 100 Year War. To others, he was the last airbender. But to her, he was just some kid who just happened to be the avatar as well. He was just some pushover pacifist who refused to pick fights no matter how much she told him how fun it could be. Just some kid who had temporarily held the heart of someone she had secretly yearned for. 

Katara. 

The name sounded like honey in her mind but when spoken, dripped venom. Toph didn't hate Aang, no, but she did hate her own feelings for the water bender. She hated how he had her. She hated how much she hated the whole idea of it all. 

And there was no use being jealous anymore, they weren't even together anymore. It's been two years since Aang and Katara had broken off their two and a half year relationship. Logically, Toph knew that her grudge held against the past relationship was irrational. That she should be happy that her friends had split up on neutral terms and were still close to one another. 

But she doesn't hate Aang. 

Aang was too nice, too forgiving, too… Aang. But Katara was different and Toph didn't know if that was good or bad. Katara made her feel… everything. She made her feel angry, like she was spiraling out of control, gripping for even the slightest promise of sanity. She supposed this was what falling in love felt like, or the closest thing to such. It was horrible. Well, she doesn't want to fall. Not like this. Not with her. 

And although the two were no longer together, sometimes they just did things that just flustered her. Maybe that be a friendly hug or high five after a long afternoon of training. Or even a reminiscent of the past- a time during the war, a time when the two had liked each other. And in the deepest, selfish parts of her mind, made her want to chew glass. 

Like when they were in Ba Sing Se, sneaking into the Earth King's grand party. Katara was Kwame and Toph was Dung (a name chosen by the water bender that earned a harsh hair pull). The two had been escorted inside by Long Feng under the impression that they had lost their invites and needed assistance finding their parents. Once inside, he refused to leave their side until they were reunited with them. 

But once they had managed to lose him long enough to breathe, all Toph could think about was not the mission, not the fact that Long Feng was probably searching for them, or even that her bangs were pulled back and out her face, her glazed eyes out for the whole ball to see and realize that she was blind. It was none of that. 

All she could think of was Katara. 

Katara. How she wanted to dance with her. Toph didn't even like dancing. So why did she want to so bad all of a sudden, and with Katara of all people? 

The thought of dancing with her, being so vulnerable, being so close…

It made her nervous. 

But Toph Beifong never backs down because of petty feelings. 

"I think we're good for now. Now all we gotta do is find Sokka and Aang then we talk to the Earth King" 

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya. But frankly, I'm more concerned that the only reason we're in the same room as the guy in the first place is cause of some bear" 

Katara laughed, it made Toph's heart bleed, "Yeah, that is pretty strange, isn't it? When this whole thing blows over, we gotta ask what that's all about" 

Toph forced a grin back down. 

We.. She said we. 

Toph instead smiled slyly, wrapping a hand over the girl's shoulder, "I bet he probably named it E.K junior" Maybe she could ease the conversation into.. 

"'E.K junior?'" Katara repeated, intertwining her fingers in Toph's hand which was still slung over her shoulder (and Toph tried not to focus too much on it), "What's that mean?" 

"Earth King junior, duh," Toph shrugged, "Hey I bet we'd even be able to teach it how to dance, if it don't already know it at this point" 

"You could dance?" 

"I'm the greatest earth bender in the world, name one thing I can't do" 

"You really want me to, or is that rhetorical?" Katara smiled with a half lifted gaze 

"I'll prove it," Toph unattached herself from Katara and held her hand out. This was it. All she needed to do was just ask. She had already warmed her up with small talk or whatever. Just as Sokka had taught her once. She remembered listening to him flirt casually with kids around his age, he told her that she had to be 'cool' and 'chill'. At the time, Toph was offended. She knew how to talk to people. She knew how to talk to girls. Who was he to try and teach her? She was so confident in her abilities that she stomped right over to a bunch of girls and talked to them. She ended up saying something about cats or the temperature or something along those lines and just weirded them out. 

Not her proudest moments. 

So she supposed talking is something she cannot do perfectly (she'll get there though).

But this time was different. She was cool, chill and not to mention casual! She could do it. She basically did do it. All that's left is to ask her to dance now. 

With a hand -albit shakely- held out, Toph opened her mouth to ask but was sorely interrupted. 

"Hey wait, there's Aang and Sokka! Come on, Toph!" Katara grabbed the hand outstretched and ran off with her in toe. 

Great.. 

Toph was the first to approach, "Hey server boy, gimme a crab puff" 

"You found us!" Aang and Sokka wear dressed some uniform that all the caterers wore 

"Course we did, I could hear your little footsteps anywhere, twinkle toes" Katara had approached from behind her, she felt her stand by her side. Maybe there was still time? Maybe she could still ask? The ball, the plan, all her responsibilities had been long forgotten. All Toph could think of was Katara. She wonders if she liked to dance. Does she know any moves? Is she as annoyingly graceful when she dances as she is when she bends? 

Toph sucked in a breath of air and turned to face the girl, "Hey, you wanna-" 

"What are you doing here?! You all need to leave immediately" 

Joo de. 

How did she even know where to find them? 

After that, Aang was revealed as the air bending avatar to the whole ball from blowing off the drink he spilled on some poor lady. Then all the attention (most importantly, Katara's attention) was -once again- set on him. 

Great. 

The next memory was back when they were hiding out in that cave in the Fire Nation. Aang -or should she say, Kuzon- was trying his hardest to teach those brainwashed, totalitarian obsessed Fire Nation students how to loosen up and have a good time in the only way his tiny feet knew how- dancing. 

Toph makes fun of it now but his plan actually worked surprisingly well. Well, before the teachers and want nots showed up and they were forced to make a grand exit. 

Aang managed to get some kid to dance with him, while Toph stood, leaning against the rock wall. 

Sokka and Katara were sitting at one of the many little rock tables she created with her bending. 

"Hey, this is pretty good!" Sokka cheered, wanting to join the fun 

"Eh, if that's what you like" Katara shrugged. She sounded neutral.

So Katara doesn't have an option on dancing. Looking back, Toph remembers thanking the Spirits for this second chance. She wanted to ask Katara to dance. Toph may hate dancing but (as stupid and hypocritical as that may sound) being that close to Katara makes it sound kinda worth it. 

The basic idea of it overjoyed her as much as it did frighten. 

More kids began dancing. They all sounded like they were having loads of fun. Maybe she should. If she doesn't, she'll regret it. 

"Yeah! That's it! Come on, everybody! FREE STYLE!" Kuzon shouted 

The dancing became more rapid and the sounds of children laughing echoed against the cavern walls.

This was it. This had to be it. Her chance. Katara didn't seem too interested in all of it, maybe they could share the common interest that this whole dance blows while dancing? 

Or maybe they could leave for a while? Toph has a feeling this whole thing won't last too long anyhow.

She missed her chance back in Ba Sing Se but not this time. There was no way she was going to make the same mistake twice, once was enough. But jeez, the whole ordeal made her so nervous. And she hates it. Emotions are meant to be felt to influence a decision, not to decide the situation and outcome. It was wrong. 

Nonetheless, Toph began making her way over to the girl.

She could do this. It's okay, this was easy. It was just like asking Katara if she wanted to fight her. 

Except they won't be fighting.. 

They'll be holding each other instead of getting caught in a headlock. Touching hands instead of punching. Being mindful not to step on the other's foot and hurt them. Being soft, being vulnerable. And open. And all the other things Toph rather not show all out in the open like some-some.. Wuss! 

But it's fine. Katara wouldn't mind. 

Unless Toph's theory about her and Aang is right. 

Then she might mind after all. 

Now she was only a couple of feet away from Katara. No, she was gonna do it this time. She was gonna ask. She opened her mouth to speak and-

"Oh, uh.. I dunno," It was Katara, she was speaking to someone else, "These shoes weren't really made for dancing and I'm not sure that I even know how to-" 

"Come on, take my hand" 

Aang. 

After a moment of silence, she felt Katara stand to her feet and walk off. Walk off with Aang. Walk off to go dance. With him. 

And.. 

It happened again.

Great. 

But things were different now. 

It's been four years since all that. Katara and Aang are separated but are still good friends. Sokka and Zuko have been together for probably three years. And Toph has been using Tag Team wrestling to try and practice talking to girls (embarrassing but true -a good life motto). 

The new Fire Nation -one led by Fire Lord Zuko- was hosting a grand ball in the palace. And living with the Fire Lord himself, they all both got invited and had been made known of it earlier before the people. 

And to Toph, it meant all the more time to prepare. 

Normally, especially these days, she isn't one to plan or prepare in any sense. If this were any other event, Toph would have most likely forgotten about the whole thing, get reminded the day of and show up in whatever she was already wearing. 

But this is different. 

This isn't at all like anything ever. This isn't like earth bending where you face it head on, like a rock. This has too much riding on it. Too many possibilities. Too many distractions.

This was a ball. A ball where there'd be dancing. 

And people don't dance alone. 

She isn't making the same mistake for a third time. She needs to be ready. 

She spent four weeks obsessing over each and every outcome that could be thrown at her and by the end of it all, Toph could admit she looked at asking a girl to dance as more of a battle. 

Toph found that the best route was to be the first person who asked Katara. If not, then second at most. Asking her plain and simple, "Do you wanna dance?" It leaves no room for guessing and only requires a flat 'yes' or 'no'. Small talk will be easy enough; start with how much dances blow, create a back and forth. Be funny, Katara sounds so nice when she laughs. Oh, and keep it light. After a while, slowly ease the conversation into the two of them leaving for a while. 

And the shortest plan is the one where she says no. Then Toph will just go and bother Zuko the whole night and try not to think about it too much. 

But the night is here. It's dark out by the time they enter, the moon big and bright, contrasting nicely against the dark sky (not that Toph could see it). 

Toph didn't even need her seismic sense to know that there were hundreds here right now. Conversations, murmurs, laughing was all she could hear. 

"Alright! This is what I'm talking about! Zuko! Got any good food here?" Sokka grinned

"Only the best" 

"That's what I like to hear! Come on, after I eat let's dance!" Sokka had began dragging Zuko away into the direction of the food tables 

Sokka made it look so easy. 

"Aang, wanna go draw mustaches on all the Zuko pictures?" Suki took out a marker from her pocket, "Brought 'em just for this" 

"Erhm.. I dunno. That sounds kinda.. Okay let's do it!" Aang laughed and snatched a marker, jumping off with Suki in tail 

Oh jeez. Oh jeez. Oh jeez. Toph didn't think that they would get rid of everyone so… Quick. Not like that. Uh. The plan. The plan, what was the plan? Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Okay, this is good. It cut out all the hard parts. Now there's no more distractions, this will be easy. All she needs to do is ask. 

Yeah, it's all she needed to do the other past two times and then something happened. 

Well that's why she has the plan. She accounted for everything (and was it tiring. Toph has no idea how Sokka did it during the war). 

What if Aang or Suki or Sokka or Zuko (as impossible as it may seem) comes back for a dance? What if some random guy who she doesn't even know comes and asks Katara to? 

"Well, guess it's just us," Katara said, albeit a little nervous, she held herself, "Unless you're going with them to go disrespect property?" 

"Nah, but later maybe," That earned a giggle and Toph gained some confidence, "Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could… you know.." Toph turned away from the teenager to hide her flushed face, rubbing her neck, "Dance -or whatever, I don't care" 

Katara didn't speak for a moment, shocked silence, Toph guessed. It made her feel.. uncomfortable. 

"I uh.. I didn't know -I mean, yes!" Katara coughed awkwardly, "I mean, yeah sure" 

Toph swallowed a grin in exchange for a sly smile and a half lifted gaze, she held her hand out in Katara's direction, "Good answer, Sugar Queen" 

When Katara grabbed her hand, Toph's senses went into overdrive. She had been aware of the girl's increased heartbeat but now, holding her hand, feeling her pulse. It was like a jeweler's hammer. And between that and having to hear her own heartbeat, it was nearly too much. Instead, Toph tightened her grip and smiled,"Just to let you know," She began leading her to the dance floor and in the swarm of people, she shouted, "I can't dance!" 

"I thought that the greatest earth bender in the world could do anything?" Katara now held both Toph's hands and spun 

Katara remembers that? Wait, was it that or is she referring to one of the millions of times Toph's said that? Please don't talk about Ba Sing Se. She had nearly asked her then. But decided against it.

"I'm learning to be more humble, watch your feet" 

Just as said, Toph stepped on her foot (maybe it was an accident, maybe it was a way to feel like herself in such a new situation). But instead of getting yelled at or having to hear a rant from yours truly like she expected she would. She was greeted with a laugh. 

A stupidly obnoxious, loud, ugly, beautiful laugh. A laugh that made her want to tear her heart out. A laugh that could only belong to the cruelest of those, a laugh made only to torture. With every disgusting snort came another flutter of her heart. It was horrible.

"And I'm learning to not take you as seriously with these things," Katara finally came down from her high just long enough to speak, readjusting their position. She redirected Toph's hands down to hold her waist and settled her own firmly on the teenager's shoulders, "Watch your feet" 

"What do- OW!" Katara dug her heel into the bridge of Toph's foot, "Ohhhhhh, okay. I gotcha" 

The next few minutes were filled with soft cries of pain followed by boisterous exclamations of laughter. 

Once their fun had died down a bit, the two had gone quiet, little chuckles had escaped their mouths, trying to calm down from their fight with no true winner. The silence between them was nice, comfortable even, both just happy to be holding and being in each other's presence.

They were still holding each other, same as before. And after a few moments, Katara was the first to speak, "You know, I didn't think you liked dancing" 

"Eh, I don't," Toph shrugged, feeling the fabric of the other's dress underneath her hands, "To be honest, it's way funner just sitting back and listening to people fall on their face" 

"Then why are we doing this?" 

Oh shit-

"Guess I just wanted a reason to step on your feet" 

"Very funny," The other mocked, rolling her eyes, "Hey, wanna get outta here with me for a bit? Get some air, then come back and make fun of the couples having fun?" 

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, are you asking me out?" 

"Well, we are going outside but I'd hardly call that a date. I have standards when it comes to those, you know"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Toph stepped closer, pressing herself right up to the other

"Well first thing, you'd be paying" Katara knocked her forehead against Toph's 

Toph laughed, "What else?" 

"We wouldn't be having a date at your brother's ball" 

"Okay, that I agree with. We'd have our own ball" Toph took a step away from Katara and released her hands from the girl's hips. She wondered if she was allowed to hold her hand, they had already done so much. Would that be okay?

"Our own?" As if reading her mind, the water bender grabbed hold of her hand and they began walking towards the grand doors, the exit

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I think the two best benders in their elements deserve their own ball" 

"You think I'm the best water bender?" 

"Don't let it get to your head" 

"Too late" They were outside now. The air was colder than earlier and not to mention quieter. There weren't too many guards out and those who were, were mostly hovering near the doors 

They continued to walk forward and away from the palace until they were a good couple of meters stray from it. 

Their hands were still interlocked, Katara unconsciously gave them a swing as they walked and talked, "This is way better now" 

"I thought you liked parties"

"I do, but I have my priorities"

"Am I a priority? I'm flattered" 

They found themselves near one of the long palace walls. Toph leaned against it, still holding hands with Katara, who was standing in front of her. 

"You should be, it's an honor to be on my priority list" 

"Now you sound like me," Toph laughed hard, she reluctantly tore her hands away from Katara's and shoved them in her pockets, "You should act like me more often" 

"And how would that sound like? I'm great and the most powerful earth bender in the world?" 

"Yeah, that's pretty on the dot" 

"And I'm actually a huuuuggge softie, especially for my friends and even more so for Katara- I mean- Sweetness" 

Toph felt her cheeks heat up and turned her head away casually, shrugging, "I dunno about that first part but hey, you got the nickname right, so good job" 

Katara placed a finger on her chin and pressed her lips into a line, "Hmm... I'll take it" She walked forward and leaned next to Toph on the wall

Their shoulders were pressed together and it was moments like these was when Toph had no idea what to do with herself. Before, it was silent yes, but they were dancing and it was a nice kinda silence. Well, right now it's a nice silence, mostly to Katara but still. It was just enough contact when she noticed it but not enough where she felt comfortable by it. Stupid shoulder touch. 

In that moment, Toph wished she could read minds. She wondered what Katara was thinking for her to be so quiet. She wondered what the girl thought of her. Had she ever liked her in the way she did? Does she still currently? If Katara remembered their conversation back at Ba Sing Se, does she remember Toph nearly asking her something only to be interrupted by Joo De? What did she think of it? Was she disappointed? Or maybe relieved? 

Did she think she was weak for not gaining the courage to ask regardless of how she felt or what her answer may be? 

Okay, maybe not weak because Katara isn't like that. 

But if it wasn't that then what? 

And to make things clear, Toph is the greatest earth bender of all time. She isn't weak. 

"You know, this is probably the first time I was actually able to actually ask you to dance before" 

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

She isn't weak. 

"Tried once during the Earth King's party back during the war. Then one more time with Kuzon and his band of fiery dancers" 

… 

Welp. 

She said it. 

No one could say that she didn't. 

"You… Did?"

Not the worst answer Katara could have given. Not the best either but hey, she could have spit in her face and never talk to her again. 

"Yeah, didn't really get to though, everytime I did, I got interrupted" 

"Oh.." Katara faced forward again, looking down at the ground, "I woulda said yes if it makes it any less frustrating"

Toph nearly choked but passed it off as a scoff, "Course you would have. Who'd pass up a dance from me?" 

Katara giggled and reached over to take Toph's hand out of her pocket and squeezed it tight, "Of course, that's the only reason why I'd say yes. Oh and one more reason you almost forgot was that I was a hormonal 14 year old and found you irresistible" 

Toph squeezed back almost immediately after that comment. She knew it meant nothing, that it was just harmless teasing. She liked Aang still at the time, "Oh yeah. That too" 

"Hey, at least you got your dance now. How do you feel?" Toph heard Katara hold her breath, awaiting an answer 

"Honestly?" Toph grinned, "Great. Got to step on your feet and kick your legs. I'd say it was worth four years of waiting" 

Katara's grip loosened, she turned on the wall. Instead of being flat on her back, she was now resting her shoulder against the wall, staring right at Toph, "Has it really been that long since the war ended?" 

"Yeah, time flies I guess" 

"Yeah, it feels like I was just fighting for my life against Azula and now look at me," She gestured at herself, "Standing outside Firelord Zuko's palace like a normal girl, holding Toph Beifong's hand. If you told me five years ago that's what I'd be doing in the future, I don't think I'd believe it, no offence"

Toph chuckled at that, "No, that's fair. I never exactly made things easy for you during it all. You were fun to mess with, and after everything, you still are" 

"Hey hey hey! You're not allowed to pull that 'after everything' card right now! You spent four years trying to ask me to dance!"

"And I already said it was worth it. I have no shame, Sugar Queen" 

"I uh, well," Katara folded her arms, "Neither do I"

"And I wouldn't doubt it for a second," Toph slung her arm over the girl's shoulder in a similar manner as before, "Hey, why don't we just ditch this whole thing and go do something?"

She felt Katara's posture soften, "What you got in mind?" 

"You think that stupid restaurant we passed on the way here is still open? The one with the mechanical bull?" 

… 

"I think you're starting to know me too well"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading my story!!! I have a TON of Katoph fanfics that I think I might wanna start posting, this one is the first ones I made for the two of them in July
> 
> Also, the mechanical bull thing is supposed to be a throw at one of the atla comics where Katara and Toph dress up like dudes to get into this guys only restaurant for foooood and Katara gets too caught up in it and starts picking fights like fight club and rides a mechanical bull)
> 
> Also, in the 4 year time skip I hc that the lesbos get waaaayyy closer as time goes on. Like as soon as Toph learns that she doesn't need to be the hardest in the room all the time and learns to chill tf out and Katara realizes that she's more than just the one who needs to care for everyone, that people could care for her as well. Basically I think they would get super close once they learn to not take each other too seriously all the time and have their own kinda personal growth


End file.
